¿Todo depende de ti o de mí?
by Miiranda.R
Summary: Ok. El noviazgo había sido perfecto, la boda mm ¡Espectacular! … pero, ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que lo que vendría después sería un desastre?


**¿Todo depende de ti o de mí?**

_Ok. El noviazgo había sido perfecto, la boda mm ¡Espectacular! … pero, ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que lo que vendría después sería un desastre?_

_**¿Solo un desliz? **_

- Amor, si seguimos así menos pasara – Mire a mi marido sentarse, aun conservaba su mirada entre frustrada, molesta, cansada, bueno, todos esos sentimientos negativos y como siempre, no dijo nada. Y es que llevábamos dos años intentando quedar embarazados y simplemente ¡Nada!, ya todo se había vuelto una tarea más que un placer y no es que no quisiera tener hijos. La verdad es que es algo que me ilusionaba.

Eriol y yo teníamos tres años de casados, inmediatamente después de la luna de miel pensamos en tener bebés y al mes, la prueba de sangre lo había confirmado, estábamos tan felices, no dudamos en buscar los posibles nombres, si era niño le pondríamos Clow (como mi suegro) y si era niña (Nadeshico) como mi madre. Sin embargo un mes después en una caída perdí a mi bebé, fue algo espantoso que la verdad no quiero recordar, aun así mi doctora y mejor amiga me dijo que en unos meses podríamos intentarlo, pero es la fecha que simplemente no sucede.

- Voy a la oficina – plaf! Dio un portazo, últimamente era algo cotidiano, peleábamos diario hasta por la mas mínima tontería, de pronto mi comida ya no le gusta para nada siendo que antes le fascinaba, ni siquiera se preocupa en satisfacerme en la intimidad, ahora era yo la que comenzaba a estresarme. "_Te quiero, lo sabes Sakura, pero este matrimonio no me convence"_ había dicho Tomoyo en mi prueba de vestido. Tal vez lo decía por la diferencia de edades entre Eriol y yo, además que me case de veinte años y según ella me faltaban miles de hombres MEJORES por conocer, también por el hecho de que no teníamos ni cinco meses de novios, pero es que Eriol era perfecto para mi, bueno, en aquel entonces eso pensaba.

- Señorita Sakura, tiene visita –

- Gracias linda, puedes retirarte – sonreí a medias al hombre que pisaba mi sala de estar, no es que no me agradara su presencia, es solo que ya tenía bastante con soportar a un Li como para ver llegar a otro

- Creo que vine en muy mal momento – bufó Shaoran Li, mi cuñado

- Para nada Shaoran, si buscas a tu hermano, no está, fue a la "oficina"

- ¿En Sábado?

- Comienzo a pensar que es el nombre de algún bar – rió

- Bueno, en realidad no vine buscando a mi hermano, si no a ti

- ¿A mí? –

Shaoran y yo no habíamos tardado en entablar una bonita amistad, él y mi esposo eran cuates (bueno nacieron el mismo día, casi a la misma hora, ¿Así se les llama no?) y muy diferentes, aunque con algunas personas era bastante pedante e insoportable, conmigo era todo lo contrario, bueno, éramos muy buenos amigos.

- Quiero que trabajes conmigo Sakura, eres una persona excepcional y me conoces lo suficiente, que, qué mejor que mi cuñada para mi mano derecha – lo miré con una ceja levantada

- En otras palabras quieres que sea tu chacha –

- Sabes que No Sakura, no eres ni asistente, ni secretaria ni chacha, solo que hay veces que yo no puedo estar en dos reuniones a la vez

- Ya entendí, no tienes que explicarme más, en otros momentos te diría que me dejaras pensarlo, pero ¡cómo no hay nada que pensar! Acepto gustosa, las cosas en esta casa van de mal en peor y necesito ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas que no sean Eriol mj..

- ¿Otra vez pelearon? – Asentí. Aparte de Tomoyo, él era alguien con el que me podía desahogar y bueno, sus visitas frecuentes hacían que se enterara de casi todo lo que pasaba, pues Eriol también tiene un lazo demasiado fuerte con su hermano – Pues que decirte cuñadita, mi vida de soltero pinta para alargarse muchos años más, Bastante tuve con estar casado un año!

- Pero tienes una niña preciosa Shaoran,

- La mejor, bendito dios que de su madre no saco NADA. Por un momento pensé que no aceptarías – sonrió – bueno, debo irme, te veo mañana en mi oficina a las seis de la mañana, y ve pidiéndole permiso a tu esposo para ir a Miami, porque nos iremos a ver dos empresas Li, este próximo fin de semana-

Sonreí, quizá antes le hubiera dado muchas vueltas al tema de viajar SIN Eriol, pero es que necesitaba salir de esta casa que más bien se había vuelto un encierro.

.

El asunto del trabajo lo había tomado bastante bien y cuando hablamos sobre el viaje ni siquiera le había importado, no es que esperara que me hiciera una escena escandalosa, es que hace dos años, esta noticia no la habría tomado así.

- Te amo Eriol – abrasé su espalda besando su cuello, él solo tomo mi mano y me beso de manera corta diciendo un seco "yo también" seguido por un "estoy cansado amor, buenas noches"… ¡de que se trataba esto? Me molesté (como era ya de costumbre) y salí a dormirme a una de las tantas recamaras innecesarias en este lugar.

- Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?

- Donde no te moleste Eriol – Me tomó de la mano haciéndome girar – últimamente ni siquiera te detienes a mirarme, no me dices las mismas cosas que antes… ¿Acaso no me amas?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que te amo, te amo demasiado, estoy un poco estresado, es todo. Además no sabes lo mucho que anhelo ser papá y el hecho de que no suceda…

- ¿Y yo no? – interrumpí -Sabes que es lo que más deseo, pero si dios no quiere que pase en este momento… - sollocé, ya no podía aguantarme más, él solo me abrazo con un poco de ternura y me llevo a la cama acostándome junto a él.

- No dudes JAMAS de mi amor por ti –

**. P. Shaoran**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le había ofrecido el puesto a Sakura. Mi hermano había viajado a Inglaterra por tres semanas y nosotros estábamos ya en nuestra última noche en Miami. Todo había pasado de manera TAN normal, las reuniones, las comidas, las cenas, las idas por unos suvenires, en fin… todo pintaba a que ella y yo seguiríamos llevando la misma relación. Y todo hubiera seguido tan perfecto si no fuera porque a Sakura se le había ocurrido quedarnos una noche mas y pasarla bebiendo "un poquito" en un famoso bar local.

- Sakura, es mejor que nos vayamos – dije levemente sonrojado, pues mi cuñada se había puesto gravísima llegando a lo fatal, ¿Por qué no me dijo que se ponía necia y súper testaruda?, y no es que yo la haya querido emborrachar, porque ¡bebimos lo mismo! Y en iguales cantidades.

- NO! No quiero irme, no no no y no. Es mas.. quiero que.. quedarme a vivir aquí – trató de gatear nuevamente hasta la barra

- NO! No te soltare, nunca me habías dicho que no sabías tomar, de haberlo sabido antes no veníamos a este lugar

- Escucha Shaoran – interrumpió mi sermón al mismo tiempo que me jalaba hasta algún rincón del lugar para poder bailar – Me encanta esta canción, baila conmigo ¿si?

- No se bailar Sakura

- Ok. Señor amargado – dijó escapándose de mis manos, por un momento vino a mi mente dejarla a su suerte y ver las tonterías que hacía, pero algún chico listo se me había adelantado sacándola a bailar… ¡si es que a eso se le llamaba baile y no juguemos a manosearnos con música!

- Sakura, está bien, bailemos

- A que te pusiste celoso - sonrió tontamente acurrucándose en mi pecho

- Claro que no, solo te recuerdo que eres una Señora CASADA y una LI! Lo que te hace mi cuñada, y si mi hermano se entera que bailaste con un extraño me..

- ¿Siempre hablas mucho? – Rodé los ojos, la música había pasado a ser lenta, y ella me miraba con aquellos ojos enormes y verdes. Suspire, negando solo con la cabeza – Solo bailemos ¿Si? – bajó mis manos a su cintura. Ok… estaba nervioso, tome el tequilero de un mesero y me lo empine de un jalón – Shaoran, ¿Te parezco bonita?

Me reí – claro que lo eres, es una de las cualidades que hizo que mi hermano te pidiera matrimonio ¿No lo crees?

- No lo se – sonrió tímidamente – Me siento mal, Vámonos –

Suspire con alivió, odio que las mujeres se pongan sentimentales ¡por qué no se cómo actuar!. El hotel no quedaba muy lejos así que no tardamos en llegar, abrí la puerta de su habitación dejándola recostada en la cama

- Espera – abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude, ¿Me besó? Si! Me estaba besando, la separe rápidamente de mi, intentando evitar un sonrojo, algo que no creo que pude lograr - ¿Tan feo beso? – aun no me soltaba

- Sakura, no es que beses feo

- ¿Entonces?

- Por dios! Eres la mujer de mi hermano Sakura, además estas demasiado tomada, no es algo que realmente quieres hacer y..

- porque siempre tienes que hablar, y hablar y hablar Shaoran –

Fue en ese momento donde ya no tuve control de mí. Siempre había admirado la belleza de Sakura, siempre tan dulce, tan madura, tan hermosa! Pero la quería, la quería y la respetaba como lo que era para mí… mi cuñada y nada más, pero el instinto podía más que mi razón, y fue mucho más fuerte en el momento en que ella me había atrapado con sus piernas, me quede estático mirándola, su pelo alborotado y aquella mirada tan sensual me habían idiotizado, rápidamente desabrocho los botones de aquella pequeña blusa dejándome ver sus pechos hermosos

- Sakura, esto no está bien –

- Y quien pregunto si lo está o no – coloco mis manos sobre ellos, haciéndome perder el poco control que me quedaba, ya no quería dudar más, si ella me pedía que siguiera, seguiría. Los bese, los mordí, los lamí, bueno… hice lo que más estuvo en mis manos para exitarla. Cuando se acostó y abrió sus piernas, entendí la indirecta del sexo oral, su pequeña pantaleta salió volando y un segundo después, estaba ella gimiendo MI nombre, eso, en verdad me volvió loco – Cógeme Shaoran – se incorporo tomando mi rostro con fuerza y mirándome fijamente – esta noche solo soy una mujer más en tu cama – la bese desesperadamente, me había vuelto loco con esas curvas, esa voz y ese toque de prohibido que hacia mas excitante la situación, se sentó sobre mí, moviéndose de manera exquisita, ¡ qué mujer se comía mi hermano todos los días! – ¡Vente dentro! – dijo entre gemidos, haciéndome oler su aliento, no lo dude y lo hice…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! Años sin escribir algo! Estoy inspirada pero con poco tiempo.. y luego las ideas se me van… Discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía n_n intentare subir lo mas rápido que se pueda..**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Bueno no soy nueva en esta PAG. Y de echo tengo varias historias paradas con otro Nick pero como tiene años, tres o cuatro me parece pues no recuerdo la contraseña.. **

**Ahora ya estoy casada y con una beba de un año! Jeje buscare mi link para qe vean mis historias y si les gustara que siguiera alguna me dicen y lo hare gustosa y si no! Cuenta nueva, historias nuevas =D**


End file.
